I CAN'T Mr Oh - HUNKAI
by Erigomuul
Summary: Tatkala sebuah cinta hadir di dalam hidupnya. Tak menyadari akan keberadaan fragmen kebahagiaan yang hanyalah sebuah harapan semata. "Cinta itu bagaikan bunga sakura yang jatuh ke tanah dan akan pergi tertiup angin. Seperti cintaku padamu..." "Kisah kita hanyalah cuplikan pendek dalam alur panjang sebuah film kehidupan. Hanya mimpilah yang kudapat ketika diriku berharap bahwa
1. chapter 1

Hanya kisah kehidupan sederhana seorang Kai, pria manis yang mempunyai banyak kepedihan dan penderitaan di dalam hidupnya.

Apakah hidup menderita itu akan berakhir?

Tidak ada yang tahu selain Tuhan. Pria itu hanya ingin mengikuti arus hidupnya. Tidak ingin melawan. Bukan. Bukan karena dia menyerah. Tapi karena ia akan menerima nasib dan takdirnya.

Berharap, berjuang, berusaha, dan berdoa untuk menggali kebahagiannya. Kebahagiaan terpendam yang sudah terlalu dalam di dalam hati sakitnya.

Ia hanya berharap ... ada orang yang menjadi penjaganya untuk saat ini. Saat dia rapuh seperti sekarang.


	2. Chapter 1: My First Life with

"Hidup tak selamanya bahagia, begitu pun cinta tak selamanya bertahan. Hidup tak selamanya menderita, begitupun cinta tak selamanya bertepuk sebelah tangan"

Kim Kai POV

Perkenalkan, aku Kim Kai. Aku menyukai semua orang. Bukan berarti rasa suka yang seperti kalian pikirkan. Tapi kasih sayang, rasa saling menolong di kehidupan bermasyarakat selalu ada pada diriku. Entahlah ... mungkin ini adalah sifat yang menurun dari Ayah atau Ibuku.

Tapi sebenarnya ... orang tua, mereka sudah lama meninggalkanku. Bukan pergi mencari uang atau pun ke luar negeri. Tapi mereka meninggal setelah kecelakaan itu. Kecelakaan yang merubah semua hidupku. Setelah kedua orang tuaku tiada. Hidupku benar-benar kacau. Tak ada lagi senyum yang menghiasi wajahku. Aku menyadari akan hal itu.

Hyung angkatku, seseorang yang sudah kuanggap sebagai hyung kandungku, Baekhyun hyung. Dia orang yang sangat baik. Dia yang menampungku selama 5 tahun ini di apartemennya.

Bisakah aku sedikit bercerita tentang awal kehidupanku bersama Baekhyun hyung? Namun sepertinya aku memang harus menceritakannya.

Waktu itu aku baru lulus dari SMP. Dan aku menangis karena tak ada yang mendampingiku saat kelulusan. Itu sangat menyedihkan bukan? Tapi itulah yang kualami.

Aku berjalan di sepanjang trotoar jalan raya. Aku tak tahu aku akan pergi kemana. Kakiku melangkah tanpa tujuan. Air mataku tak berhenti menetes. Aku menangis tanpa suara. Seorang namja sepertiku menangis di sepanjang trotoar. Kakiku melangkah gontai. Tak peduli tatapan orang. Mereka saling berbisik. Aku dapat melihatnya dari sudut mataku. Aku memang orang yang menyedihkan.

"Apa kau menangis? " Ya. Itu suara Baekhyun hyung dulu.

Waktu itu aku hanya menatapnya penuh harap. Apa mungkin dia peduli padaku? Apa dia barusan mengajakku berbicara? aku memang aneh bertanya seperti itu. Aku sudah dianggap gila oleh semua orang. Jadi ... apa mungkin orang seperti Baekhyun hyung mau mengajakku berbicara?

"Apa kau sudah makan adik kecil?" Aku masih menatapnya dengan raut kebingungan.

"Emm ... baiklah, ayo ikut denganku ke kafe. Kau pasti belum makan, kaja!" Baekhyun hyung menggandeng tanganku dan pergi dari trotoar. Ia membawaku masuk ke dalam sebuah kafe yang lumayan mewah. Tapi aku masih tak berani mengucapkan sepatah kata pun padanya.

"Noona! " Baekhyun hyung berseru memanggil seorang pelayan cafe.

"Ne? Anda ingin memesan apa?" tanya pelayan itu sopan.

"Tolong dua porsi tiramisu dan secangkir coffe latte," ucap Baekhyun hyung sambil tersenyum manis. Sangat manis bak malaikat di mataku.

"Ne, tolong tunggu sebentar," Baekhyun hyung hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum padaku kemudian.

"Oiya, siapa namamu saeng? Apa kau masih sekolah? " tanya Baekhyun hyung menatapku intens.

Tahu aku hanya menatapnya sedikit takut ia langsung berkata, "Jangan takut padaku, aku orang baik. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang setelah ini," aku hanya mengangguk ragu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Kim Kai," ucapku lirih.

"Kai?" aku hanya mengangguk.

"Itu nama yang keren, baiklah aku akan memanggilmu Kai," Baekhyun hyung tersenyum, "atau beruang manis?"

"Eh?" Aku hanya memasang wajah bingungku waktu itu. Beruang?

"Lihatlah! Kau sangat manis, seperti beruang, hehe. Aigooo," Baekhyun hyung mencubit salah satu pipiku, "bolehkan aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"

"N-ne, " Baekhyun hyung mengacak rambutku gemas. Yang benar saja? Beruang? Apa aku terlihat seperti beruang di matanya?

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana rumahmu? "

"Aku--"

"Permisi ... pesanan anda sudah datang, " ujar seorang pelayan memotong kalimatku.

"Ah, ne." Baekhyun hyung ikut menata makanan pesanannya.

"Ja! Kai. Cepat makan ini, kau pasti lapar kan? "

"N-ne." Suaraku masih terdengar kaku.

Setelah beberapa menit, aku menatap Baekhyun hyung yang sedang bermain dengan ponselnya. Ia menungguku seperti itu dari tadi.

"Hyung..."

"Hm... kenapa?" Baekhyun hyung mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel dan menatapku.

"Apa aku boleh mengatakan sesuatu? "

"Tentu saja, Kai. Katakanlah, " ucap Baekhyun hyung hangat.

"Sebenarnya aku, aku... aku tak punya tempat tinggal. Jadi hyung tak perlu mengantarku setelah ini, " ujarku menundukkan kepala.

"Apa? Lalu... di mana orang tuamu? " Baekhyun hyung nampak terkejut mendengar penjelasanku.

"Mereka sudah lama meninggal, aku tinggal di panti asuhan selama ini. Tapi aku memilih kabur. Aku sudah tak tahan di sana." Aku mulai meneteskan air mata lagi.

"Kalau hyung boleh tahu... kenapa kau kabur? " Tanya Baekhyun hyung.

"Mereka terus membuliku. Aku sudah tak tahan." Aku semakin menangis.

"Sshtt... jangan menangis." Baekhyun hyung mengusap air mataku lembut. "Mungkin ... kau bisa tinggal bersamaku, aku juga kesepian. Aku sendiri di Korea. Orang tuaku ada di Jepang mengurusi bisnis di sana, jadi..." aku menatap Baekhyun Hyung yang tampak sedikit berpikir, "apa kau mau menerima tawaranku?" Aku masih bingung. "Untuk tinggal bersamaku di apartemen?"

"Be-benarkah hyung?" Aku mulai berdiri karena tiba-tiba saja aku merasa sangat senang.

"Ya." Baekhyun hyung mengangguk pasti sambil tersenyum manis

"Woah! Kamsahamnida hyung... " aku langsung beranjak dan memeluk Baekhyun hyung. Aku tak peduli dengan pengunjung kafe lainnya. Yang terpenting aku merasa senang waktu itu.

Dan untuk kelanjutan hidupku bersamanya saat ini, kalian akan mengetahuinya.

"Ya! Kai! Cepat bangun! Apa kau tidak ingin kuliah hah?!" Ah, suara itu.

Suara yang selalu memekikkan telinga dipagi hari. Baekhyun hyung. Kami sudah sangat akrab sejak pertemuan itu. Ia sekarang sudah bekerja di kantor. Yah ... walaupun dia kaya, tapi dia tak ingin memakan harta hasil jerih payah orang tuanya. Ia bekerja di kantor pengeditan iklan. Sebagai seorang sekertaris.

Bukankah itu hebat?

Aku juga ingin sepertinya dan bahagia. Tapi di kampus ... ah lupakan! Aku tak ingin membahasnya!

"Arasseo hyung... aku bangun," ucapku langsung mencium pipi kirinya. Bukan dengan nafsu, tapi kasih sayang. Itu adalah kebiasaanku mulai dari awal aku bertemu Baekhyun hyung.

"Kya! Dasar anak manja! Cepat bangun! Dasar beruang malas! " Baekhyun hyung langsung meninggalkan kamarku. Aku hanya terkekeh mendengar celotehannya. Atau jangan-jangan aku senang di panggil beruang?

Ah! Tidak, tidak! Aku benci panggilan itu. Walaupun pada kenyataannya selama ini Baekhyun Hyung memanggilku seperti itu. Terkadang.

"Dia datang... dia datang... " Suara seperti itu terus terdengar di telingaku setiap aku berangkat ke kampus.

Aku tak tau apa yang sebenarnya mereka benci dari diriku. Bahkan mereka tak segan-segan akan menumpahkan jus tomat ke pakaianku.

Bahkan untuk berjaga-jaga aku selalu membawa pakaian ganti. Tentu saja aku tidak ingin membuat hyungku khawatir. Aku selalu membuat alasan yang sama saat Baekhyun hyung bertanya kenapa aku selalu mengganti pakaian saat pulang sekolah. Aku beralasan karena aku selalu latihan dance di kampus. Aku tidak ingin, bahkan tidak terpikir sedikit pun untuk membohongi Baekhyun hyung.

Dan aku menambah jadwalku di kampus dengan ikut ekstrakulikuler dance. Itu memang hobi sekaligus kegiatan favoritku.

Dan kalian tau kenapa aku tak pernah membalas perbuatan mereka yang membuliku? Itu hanya karena satu hal yang kupegang teguh. Aku tak ingin menjadi seperti mereka. Jika aku membalasnya tentu saja aku akan sama seperti mereka. Tak ada bedanya.

Ah, sudahlah! Aku lelah terus membahas tentang masalah pembulian itu. Aku tak peduli. Aku hanya ingin hidup bebas. Aku ingin hanya fokus belajar untuk kelulusanku nanti.

Kim Kai POV end

"Ah, Hyung... " rengek Kai saat ia memakan ayam goreng kesukaannya.

"Andwae. Kau akan gemuk jika terlalu banyak makan ayam."

"Aniya. Aku tidak akan gemuk hanya karena makan itu ... itu makanan favoritku hyung ... hm?" Kai menunjuk ayam yang ada di tangan Baekhyun.

"Ck! Baiklah... tapi besok aku tidak akan mengantarmu ke kampus," ucap Baekhyun dan berlalu.

"Ne? Yak! Hyung... Lalu bagaimana aku bisa sampai kampus? "

"Itu terserahmu. Kau bisa naik bus atau taksi mungkin..." seru Baekhyun dari kamarnya yang masih didengar Kai karena suara cempreng yang Baekhyun miliki.

"Ah... hyung jahat! Seenaknya saja dia menyuruhku, " kesal Kai.

"Mwo? Kau mengataiku barusan? " Baekhyun menongolkan kepalanya dari pintu kamar.

"A-aniya hyung, " jawab Kai gugup seketika.

"Sini kau! Dasar anak nakal! Beraninya kau mengataiku jahat! Beruang tak tahu diri!" Baekhyun berteriak sambil berlari mengejar Kai mengelilingi meja makan.

Saat ia melihat alat pemukul serangga yang ada di sofa. Ia langsung mengambilnya dan kembali mengejar Kai. Adegan itu seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang marah pada anaknya ketika tak mau disuruh mencuci piring.

"Hyung, ampun... aku tidak mengatakan hyung jahat tadi. Itu hanya... hyung salah dengar. Bukankah hyung bilang sedang mengalami masalah pendengaran? " ucap Kai dengan terengah-engah.

"Apa?! Kau mengataiku lagi? Sini kau! Dasar beruang tak sopan! Awas saja kau jika sudah kutangkap! Akan kucium sampai wajahmu biru!! " Baekhyun semakin kesal. Tapi di balik itu. Ia tersenyum mengisyaratkan kebahagiaan di hatinya.


End file.
